In today's ultra-competitive market environment, it may be important for enterprises to effectively utilize their business data not only to keep pace with competitors, but also to acquire a competitive advantage. The field of “business analytics” is directed to helping enterprises more effectively utilize their business data. “Business analytics” refers to the analysis and organization of historical data and the delivery of meaningful business information in convenient forms, such as dynamic interactive reports.